1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to prostheses, and in particular, to prostheses used in the repair of diseased and/or damaged sections of a hollow body organ and/or a blood vessel.
2. Background of the Invention
The weakening of a vessel wall from damage or disease can lead to vessel dilatation and the formation of an aneurysm. Left untreated, an aneurysm can grow in size and may eventually rupture.
For example, aneurysms of the aorta primarily occur in abdominal region, usually in the infrarenal area between the renal arteries and the aortic bifurcation. Aneurysms can also occur in the thoracic region between the aortic arch and renal arteries. The rupture of an aortic aneurysm results in massive hemorrhaging and has a high rate of mortality.
Open surgical replacement of a diseased or damaged section of vessel can eliminate the risk of vessel rupture. In this procedure, the diseased or damaged section of vessel is removed and a prosthetic graft, made either in a straight of bifurcated configuration, is installed and then permanently attached and sealed to the ends of the native vessel by suture. The prosthetic grafts for these procedures are usually unsupported woven tubes and are typically made from polyester, ePTFE or other suitable materials. The grafts are longitudinally unsupported so they can accommodate changes in the morphology of the aneurysm and native vessel. However, these procedures require a large surgical incision and have a high rate of morbidity and mortality. In addition, many patients are unsuitable for this type of major surgery due to other co-morbidities.
Endovascular aneurysm repair has been introduced to overcome the problems associated with open surgical repair. The aneurysm is bridged with a vascular prosthesis, which is placed intraluminally. Typically these prosthetic grafts for aortic aneurysms are delivered collapsed on a catheter through the femoral artery. These grafts are usually designed with a fabric material attached to a metallic scaffolding (stent) structure, which expands or is expanded to contact the internal diameter of the vessel. Unlike open surgical aneurysm repair, intraluminally deployed grafts are not sutured to the native vessel, but rely on either barbs extending from the stent, which penetrate into the native vessel during deployment, or the radial expansion force of the stent itself is utilized to hold the graft in position. These graft attachment means do not provide the same level of attachment when compared to suture and can damage the native vessel upon deployment.